


March 8, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos barely dodged a cat creature's claws and fangs.





	March 8, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos barely dodged a cat creature's claws and fangs before Supergirl's glowing eyes caused it to flee.

THE END


End file.
